


His Time

by ForeverAngst, Grishka_Of_Dane (ForeverAngst)



Series: Borrowed Time [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dark, Depressing, Depression, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hope, M/M, Magic and Science, Recovery, References to Depression, Supreme Omega, Time Travel, sorcery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/ForeverAngst, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/Grishka_Of_Dane
Summary: Tal finally wakes up after months of being injured by the hunters. From when he wakes up an unknown stranger going by that they are an acquaintance of his Omega mother, he is wary of him. As he makes his recovery he realizes he is no longer in the same world as his family, but a more primitive time. This stranger helps him as he grows up to master his magic and can be proven worthy of his title as Supreme Omega, while in the meantime a boy from the neighboring tribe of werewolves stumbles upon Tal during a hunting run. Could this boy be his potential and true mate? Can Tal leave this world to return to his own after meeting him?Author note: Hello just wanted to say this story will take time as I am currently trying to tie up my other fic Still an Omega in my Eyes which is a sceter fanfic in the a/b/o dynamics. Not to worry as I will be coming back to this so for now this is on hold unless otherwise. Thanks for showing interest!





	

It's cold and dark. The only sounds present seem to be the boy's own whimpers and whines. Darkness swirls with no definition of there being an exit or to where the boy may be. He wants out, needs to get back to his brother and sister. The only living relatives he may now have. But the darkness relents, he feels like he might be crying but there is no way for him to know or tell if he really is. He can't  _feel_ anything! He tries to scream but nothing comes out. He can't hear anything as darkness continues to render his senses useless. He must be dead then, just like Alex and Allen, Papa and Mom. Mom. He misses her the most. She said she would always be where he was but she isn't  _here_ when he need her. She lied, they all _lied_. They said everything would be okay, nothing was  _okay!_ Mom died! Papa died! Alex died! Allen died! They are all dead! There's no need to be hoping for a savior, no need to hope at all, thought Tal. 

After what seemed like an eternity of just being surrounded by eternal darkness, a loud drumming sound seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Tal tries to follow it, but he has no sense of direction to really pinpoint where he should be heading towards. Suddenly the drumming started getting louder, racing, just like - like a heartbeat. 'Whose heartbeat?' thought Tal. 

'Is it mine?'

Suddenly an opening at the center of the darkness comes alive with color, it's blurred, but it's something. The first thing that comes into vision clearly is a ceiling? Soon after there's movement going on in front of him, it's blurred as he tries to follow the figure when it comes straight from his line of vision. A low murmur of what could possibly be the figure trying to speak to him. It soon gets clearer as the muffling and noise clear out from the stranger's voice.

"Follow my voice," said the stranger.

Tal struggles as to how he could follow his voice, but soon his vision is no longer staying blurred as the figure of a man, preferably in his late thirties, comes into clear for him.

"Very good, that's very good Tal," coos the man, "steady your heart as you follow my voice. Let me be your anchor, for now, Tal."

Tal follows the man's instructions, slowly becoming grounded after what seemed an eternity in darkness. A dreamless sleep, his mind supplied. "Follow my finger, Tal," the man once again instructs. The stranger's finger enters his line of vision moving side to side, up to down. He follows the movement with his eyes earning a pleasant hum from the man as he puts down his finger. The man looks shaggy, with gray hairs covering him, a lengthy and bushy beard down to his chest, and seems to be wearing some kind of robe in beige coloring with sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

"I was beginning to worry that you would not awake as the trauma may have made you unable to move onwards and come back to reality," the man says with a smile. "I'm happy that you have proved my worries to be groundless for I have waited for you since your mother had promised a new Supreme Sorcerer to me."

Tal attempts to open his mouth to speak but his voice doesn't come out. The man takes notice and seems to understand what the boy wants to say. "Ah, I'm guessing you want to ask where you are, who I am, which is very rude of me to not introduce myself first," he assumes as he continues, "My name is Adahy Starr, a Sorcerer and mentor to your mother and now you." The boy doesn't understand what the man, Adahy, is trying to say, the sound of his booming heartbeat drowns all sounds. The man seems like he is trying to talk to him, his vision blurs yet again.

And once again Tal was swallowed by endless darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Tal reopens his eyes, he finds himself alone in a low lit room. He winces as he tries to roll onto his sides and fails. The fact that he isn't healed completely worries Tal. He is a werewolf, for crying out loud! The anger builds in him as he is left alone to his thoughts, with so many questions and no one he should or didn't know to help answer them. The anger then becomes sadness and fear, what if all his family are dead and only he survived. He was crying, sobbing softly to an empty and strange room that offered little to no comfort. His breathing became ragged as he tried to force himself up from the makeshift bed that you couldn't possibly really call a bed since it was a basically a cold hard ground with a blanket over it.

Before he could make some progress in his attempts to get up, the man, Adahy, enters the room. He is drenched from rain fro head to toe, shivering as he shakes off his fur covering. As he turns around to put it hanging by the fireplace to dry, he comes into contact with gray eyes looking at him in fear. He waves a hand as he speaks to Tal, "Good evening, Tal. Don't try to get up so fast since you're still healing." Tal feels scared to make any movement even as there's the threat of bile stuck in his throat.

Adahy doesn't need to be a werewolf to tell how frightened Tal is of his presence, he sighs before turning to Tal with a bowl of liquid and towel in hand. He places the items down on the ground near Tal as he kneels down beginning to roll his sleeves. After preparing himself, Adahy reaches to grab the collar of Tal's shirt, which sends him fleeing away from him to the other side of the room.

"Don't touch me!"

Tal's heartbeat is racing as he looks with wide eyes at Adahy. The man who was shocked at Tal's behavior only sighed before explaining his actions. "Don't worry, I was only trying to wash you as you might have trouble on your own doing it when you're still healing."

"I can do it myself," shouts Tal defensively.

The man sighs deeply again before unrolling his sleeves and getting back up. "Would you like me to turn around as well until you're done?" Tal nods jerkily for the man to not look at him while he washes. Not wanting the man to see him so vulnerable when awake. He already saw him vulnerable while unconscious, no need for him to be put on a display of what he has had to endure the last time he was awake.

All Adahy has been doing since Tal has come to know of him is sighing. It makes him grit his teeth hard, but he releases his irritation and crawls back slowly to his makeshift bed where the bowl and towel are placed beside. Adahy sits in front of the fireplace with a book in hand, reading as he waits. After turning a page, Adahy hears the sound of the towel being wrung dry repeatedly and nods to himself as Tal hisses here and there. Probably feeling the aches and pains of where he may have been heavily injured during his fall in an attempt to wash certain areas.

Soon after there are no more sounds of water splashing and only the rustles of Tal putting his borrowed clothes back on. Adahy closes his book and asks Tal, "May I turn around to take a look at your wounds now?" There are a few moments of silence before Tal replies with a small 'yes'. With his permission now, Adahy sets out to grab his tools and medicine to give Tal. After he obtained all the needed materials, Adahy presumes his earlier position from when he was about to wash Tal. "Lift your shirt up," he demands softly but firm to not frighten the young seven-year-old anymore.

 Tal reluctantly pulls his shirt up, tense and wary of the man still, gasps out of shock when the man quickly starts prodding the purple and green bruises, before making him yelp when he puts a clear goo of sorts onto his wounds. Adahy reassures him as he notices Tal's discomfort from his actions, "Don't worry. With the way your injuries looks, they're healing alright even for a were at your age," he wipes his hand on the towel Tal previously used to wash before continuing. "You might start feeling drowsy as that is a side effect of the medicinal rub I've just put on for you. So rest. Tomorrow will be a better day, for both of us." Tal is already feeling its effects as the man continues on with cleaning up. The boy slowly lowers himself onto his back as best as he could with his injuries. He closes his eyes breathing slowly and calmly falling asleep. Adahy watches him for some time just to see if the boy would go back into a panic, but as there seem to be no hints of panic to occur, he puts back on his fur covering to head out. Even though the weather isn't exactly safe to be out in, Adahy had plans that he had to put into place. He would need to secure the area so if Tal was in better condition by tomorrow, he would probably want to see outside. Assess where he may be. Adahy sighed heavily as he would need to think of how to tell the young boy that he was no longer in his time. He shook his head thinking of what a long ways to go the boy would have to go through till he can go back home.


End file.
